JUGO DE CACTUS NOOOO!
by rickystern987
Summary: recuerdan cuando sokka tomo jugo de cactus? bueno,que pasaria si zuko bebiera de ese jugo tambien?,sokka esta apunto de averiguarlo.clasificacion T para estar seguro.tambien pueden dejar reviews anonimos.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: hola a todos este es mi primer fic que hago y les pido por favor que no sean duros conmigo GRACIAS!**

**JUGO DE CACTUS NOOOOOO!**

era una mañana normal en la isla amber para el equipo dia calido,perfecto para que nuestros maestros favoritos practiquen

toph en sus con su tierra control,katara en su agua control,zuko en su fuego control y aang en todos los anteriores.

los unicos que no estaban entrenando eran momo,appa(asi se escribe?) y sokka.

sokka estaba muy aburrido,no habia nada que hacer mas que ver como sus amigos un suspiro cansado se levanto

de donde estaba y se fue a ver que podia hacer.

"veamos ¿que puedo hacer para pasar el rato?'' se pregunto.

camino por los alrededores por un momento hasta que algo capto su atencion,para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginando cosas

se acerco al llego estaba sinceramente confundido.

"¿un cactus?''

efectivamente delante de el habia un cactus.

"¿pero que hace una de esas cosas aqui? no he visto uno desde que estuvimos atrapados en el decierto,pense que solo eran origionarios de ahi''? dijo.

viendolo empezo a recordar lo que paso cuando el y momo tomo el jugo de esa cosa,_jejeje...fui todo una locura cuando bebi eso,empese a hacer y decir cosas extrañas y sin sentido_.recordo.

entonces se le ocurrio una un poco de este jugo y se lo daria a alguien de sus amigos para que lo bebiera y asi poder pasar un buen rato entretinido viendo las locuras que imaginarlo lo hacia reir.

"jajajajajajaja,esto sera divertido no puedo esperar para que esto comienze,bueno manos a la obra'' dijo mientras sacaba un poco del jugo loco y verterlo un botella que saber donde diablos la saco.

con eso hecho se dirijio a toda prisa hacia sus amigos que conociendolos en cualquier momento dejarian de entrenar.

"bueno creo que eso suficiente por hoy chicos,hay que tomar un descanso ¿que les parece?'' dijo katara mientras se limpiba la frente el sudor.

los otros tres maestros estuvieron de acuerdo con la sugerencia.

"si estoy de acuerdo'' dijo zuko.

"yo tambien quiero recuperar fuerzas para seguir despues'' dijo toph

"¡ooh! ya era hora estaba muy cansado para seguir es dificil ser el avatar!'' dijo aang mientras se dejaba caer a la arena.

"no te comportes como una niña pies ligeros'' dijo toph

"¡no me comporto como una niña,simplemente estoy cansado!'' replico aang

"ya dejen de pelear chicos y vamos a la casa para tomar un descanso'' dijo katara en tono maternal.

"si mama'' dijo toph con sarcasmo mientras que aang se encogio de caminaban a la casa la de playa zuko se dio cuenta no habia señales de sokka en ninguna parte.

"oigan chicos ¿donde esta sokka? no lo veo en ninguna parte'' dijo zuko mientras miraba a los alrededores tratando encontrarlo,al oir esto los demas tambien empezaron a mirar por todas partes.

"debe andar por ahi,tal vez se aburrio y desidio dar un paseo, ya regresara'' dijo katara mientras se acomodaba en el suelo del corredor de la casa,los demas estubieron de acuerdo y tambien se acomodaron para descansar.

despues de un momento sokka llego a las cercanias de la casa y vio a sus amigos en el corredor,era claro que habian terminado de entrenar hace poco detubo un momento fuera de su vista y vibraciones para elegir a su victima.

_mmmmm...vamos a ver quien sera el afortunado,katara esta fuera ya que se dara cuenta que tramo algo,al igual que toph eso solo me deja con aang y zuko._penso sokka,_ambos son perfectos para esto,aang por ser denso para darse cuenta y zuko por que aun se siente un poco incomdo por estar con sus antiguos enemigos por lo que sera incapaz de rechazar un gesto como ese._

no habiendo otra forma de elegir,seria a la suerte. saco una moneda de su bolsillo,_cara anng,sello zuko,_lanzo la moneda al aire y espero el resultado,y espero,y espero y epero !_pero que demonios a donde se fue esa moneda,hace mucho que tuvo que haber bajado por agni!_ miro hacia arriba solo para encontrar que se hibia quedado atorada sobre una rama de una arbol ¿_¡acaso eso es posible! ¡solo a mi me pasan esas cosas! _pensaba sokka mientras subia al arbol para recuperar la unica moneda que le quedaba.

llegando a la rama donde se encontraba la moneda escucho un ruido de que algo se rompia,un segundo despues se encontro callendo del arbol golpeando algunas ramas en el acto y callendo al suelo comicamente cuando todo termino also la vista del suelo y miro a la moneda que tambien callo y vio el resultado.

"bien entonces sera zuko'' dijo sokka antes de caer iconsiente y soñando con los angelitos.

**A/N:bueno este fue el primer capitulo se que no hubo gran cosa aqui pero es como un prologo el proximo capitulo es donde comenzara la creo que el siguiente capitulo sera el que no sean duros conmigo ya que como dije antes no tengo ninguna experiencia en esto,bueno eso es todo por ahora asi que ¡hasta pronto!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: hola atodos de nuevo,aqui estoy con un nuevo que les dije que este seria el ultimo capitulo.****pero decidi que me queria divertir un poco con sokka,asi que la locura sera hasta la prixima. por ahora ****disfruten el capitulo.**

**0000000000000000000000**

cuando sokka se desperto,se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama de las habitaciones de la casa. se levanto tratando de averiguar que paso despues de quedar inconsiente.

"al fin despertaste,nos tenias preocupados sokka'' dijo katara mientras entraba a la habitacion junto con los demas.

"que paso?'' sokka prugunto mientras todos sus sentidos se aclaraban.

"escuhamos un ruido cerca,fuimos a ver para asegurarnos que no era algun intruso,pero solo te encontramos tirado en el suelo inconciente con una moneda frente a ti'' respondio zuko.

"asi que...dinos sokka,alguna explicacion para encontrar una escena tan extraña y graciosa ?'' pregunto toph con humor,sabiendo que saldria con algo estupido.

"bueno... eeeh...yo...venia de regreso de mi paseo y venia lanzando mi moneda al aire,y cuando iba pasando debajo de un arbol,se quedo atorada en una de las ramas.¡era mi unica moneda asi que tunia recuperla!.me subi al arbol hasta llegar a ella,cuando estaba cerca de tomarla la rama se rompio y me cai del arbol'' dijo sokka orgulloso de que su mentira sonara convincente.

claro sono convincente para el,pero para sus amigos fue la cosa mas ridicula,graciosa y poco comun que hayan oido decir a sokka hasta lo que solo les dejo una forma de reaccionar a tal explicacion. reir histericamente.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!'' comenzo aang cayendo al suelo y rodar de un lado a otro como si tuviera un ataque severo de diarrea.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.¡cielos sokka esa es la cosa mas ridicula que oido en toda mi vida'' dijo toph mientras tambien se tiraba al suelo.

zuko y katara estaban tratando de contener la risa,pero estaban fallando miserablemente.

"¡oigan! ¡se que sueno estupido,pero es lo que realmente paso!'' grito sokka no viendo nada divertido en todo demas no lehicieron caso y siguieron riendo como si no hubiera mañana.a esta alturas katara y zuko no pudieron contenerse mas y tambien estaban rodando por el pizo.

enojado y avergonzado que su "perfecta explicacion'' solo causo que se burlaran de el,salio pisoteando de la habitacion y posponiendo su plan para el siguiente dia.

_la broma tendra que esperar hasta mañana,ya que mi dignidad y estado animico han recibido un duro , seria extraño __que despues de caer de un arbol,quedar inconciente y decir una estupidez,le ofreciera una bebida a zuko _penso sokka cuando salia de la habitacion lo mas rapido que podia para que martirio terminara.

**0000000000000000000000**

_a la mañana siguiente._

despues de una buena dosis de humor ayer,aang,zuko,toph y katara se dispusieron a seguir chicos decidieronno comentar mas de lo sucedido cuando sokka estuviera presente,no querian avergonzarlo mas de lo que ya habian hecho al pobre.

mientras tanto,sokka ya estaba preparando todo lo necesario para su broma. el plan era sencillo,darle la a zuko un vaso de agua mezclado con el jugo de cactus para que no asegurar que el plan no fracasara tambien preparo mas vasos con agua para el no levantaria dudas de ellos.

"jejejejejejejejeje...todo listo,ahora solo tengo que esperar hasta que terminen de entrenar,sera el momento perfecto ya que tendra sed y no se negara a un vaso con agua'' dijo sokka. pensarlo lo hacia reirse.

"MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! sokka empezo a reirse como un maniaco dejando a sus amigos un poco perturbados.

"creo que la caida del arbol le daño un poco el cerebro'' dijo katara

"un poco? miralo,creo que le daño la poca inteligencia que tenia'' respondio toph

"me esta empezando a dar miedo'' aang dijo mientras miraba nerviosamente a sokka.

zuko solo se limitaba a verlo tambien,estaba preocupado que lo que dijo toph fuera cierto._por que siento que esto no terminara bien para mi?_ penso zuko mientras continuaba entrenando con los demas.

**N/A: bueno eso es todo por este prometo que el proximo capitulo si comenzara la locura**,**hasta entonces,adios!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: hola a todos de aquí mi siguiente capitulo,lo he trabjado lo mejor que que pude,recuerden,la perfeccion no existe.ó si existe?,les dejare este chiste como ejemplo y saquen sus propias conclusiones.**

**Estudiante:_profesor?,por que me puso un nueve cuando no tengo ninguna respuesta mala?._**

**Profesor:_bueno,es cierto que tu examen estubo bien,pero te puse un nueve por que la perfeccion no existe._**

**Estudiante:_bien,pues creo que se equivoca,la perfeccion si existe por que usted es un ¡PERFECTO HIJO DE PUTA!_**

**Bueno,ahi lo vamos a la historia.**

**DISCLAIMER(ó es disclairmer...lo que sea me da igual):avatar y todo lo que saldra aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

**00000000000**

como sokka estava preparando todo para su plan,nuestros maestros favoritos regresaban despues de un largo tiempo de entrenamiento.

"no hay nada mejor que entrenar por horas,no es asi chicos?'' pregunto toph , katara era la unica de acuerdo en esto,aang y zukko que estaban llenos de moretones y golpes por todo el cuerpo,se le quedaron mirando irritados como diciendo 'habla por ti mismo'.

''nada mejor?...nada mejor!...NADA MEJOR!,TOPH,CASI ME APLASTAS CON TODAS ESAS ROCAS!'' grito aang,que practicamente estaba rojo de la rabia.

''como tu dijistes,_pude aplastarte,_pero no lo hice,ya que como la niñita asustada que eres te quitaste del camino en el ultimo momento'' respondio con indiferencia toph.

''si...Y EL QUE TERMINO APLASTADO POR ESA LLUVIA DE ROCAS FUI YO!'' reprendio zuko que tambien estaba rojo de la rabia,la unica diferencia era que el estaba echando fuego de la nariz y la boca.''ASI QUE NO TE QUEJES,QUE A TI SOLO TE GOLPEARON ALGUNAS AANG!''.

''PERO ME DOLIO MUCHO'' aang grito tratando de defenderse.

''SI,Y YO SENTI COSQUILLAS'' zuko le grito con sarcasmo,estuvieron gritandose uno al otro por un buen rato,hasta que katara se canso de la actitud de ambos y fue detener la discusion,mientras que toph solo miraba divertida la escena.

''bien chicos ya estubo bueno,dejen de pelear'' dijo los chicos no la escuharon o no le hicieron caso.

''chicos!,dejen de pelear!'' dijo katara mas fuerte,pero aun no le hacian caso.

''A MI ME DOLIO MAS!'' grito aang.

''NO!,A MI ME DOLIO MAS!'' zuko le grito de nuevo.

''NO!''

''SI!''

''NO!''

''SI!''

''YA DEJEN DE PELEAR COMO UNOS IDIOTAS!'' katara les grito,enojada de que no la escuharan,esto llamo la atencion de los dos,pero no de la forma que ella esperaba.

''TU NO TE METAS!'' aang y zuko le gritaron al mismo tiempo.

''QUEEE!'' grito katara,hoy si,enojada mas haya de la creencia,zuko y aang se dieron cuenta de su error y trataron de emendarlo,ya que katara enojada,no era una cosa muy bonita.

''p...pe...perdo-don k-ka-katara n-no era nuestra intencion gri-grita-ta-gritarte'' comenzo aang con miedo en su voz,mientras que zuko asentia con la cabeza vigorosamente,tambien aterrado.

''VENGAN ACA Y VUELVAN A DECIRMELO!'' les grito katara,mientras se acercaba lenta pero peligrosamente a ellos.

''aaah!,zuko!,creo que deberiamos correr!...zuko?'' al no oir una respuesta de el,aang dirijio su mirada a zuko,solo para encontrar una nube de polvo con su forma,mientras que el verdadero ya iba a unos veinte metros de distancia.

''AAAAAAH!,NO ME DEJES ATRAS!,ESPERAME!'' grito aang mientras corria tras el.

''ESPEREN A QUE LES PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA!'' les grito katara,que tambien corria tras ellos.

''jajajajajajajaja!,olviden lo que dije antes,esto es mejor que entrenar!,esperenme,no me quiero perder nada de esto!'' dicho esto,toph se dispuso a alcansar a los tres.

**Unos minutos y una dolorosa paliza mas tarde.**

''que rayos les paso a ustedes dos?.pareciera que aang logro a duras penas esquivar una avalancha de rocas que fueron a aplastar a zuko y que despues katara les dio una paliza a ambos'' sokka termino de decir.

Los otros se le quedaron viendo con una mirada atonita._como rayos supo todo lo que paso si el no estaba ahi?_,esa misma pregunta pasaba por la mente de los tres.

''que?,que dije?,por que me miran asi?,VAN A RESPONDERME!'' grito sokka confundido,los demás parecieron salir de su shok y se miraron unos a otros(menos toph por razones obias) y le respondieron.

''NO'' dijeron todos en coro y se fueron a descansar al interior de la casa,dejando a un muy cabreado sokka.

**00000000000**

dejando el asunto en el olvido,los maestros estaban descansando en la sala de la casa,luego sokka se acerco a ellos con los vasos de agua.

''hey amigos,deben estar muy cansados despues de practicar todo el dia y por eso les hice estas bebidas'' dijo sokka,dandoles un vaso de agua a cada uno,cuidando de no confundir el vaso con jugo de cactus para zuko,le agredecieron y bebieron.

_Jejejejejejejeje...eso es zuko!,tomalo,tomalo!,TOMALO!,JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_ Penso sokka,mientras miraba a zuko beberse todo.

Despues de un momento,zuko empezo a sentirse extraño,sentia que su mente se nublaba y perdia todo sentido de la logica,sus ojos se dilataron y perdieron el color dorado,remplazandolo con un color negro profundo,empezo a girar la cabeza de un lado a otro muy rapido,como si estuviera poseido,los demas(ecepto sokka) vieron esto y se preocuparon.

''EEH!'',QUE LE PASA A ZUKO!'' decia katara muy asustada.

''COMO VOY A SABERLO!,NO PUEDO VER!'' dijo toph preocupada el.

''QUE HACEMOS! QUE HACEMOS! QUE HACEMOS! QUE HACEMOS!'' gritaba histericamente aang,mientras corria en circulos por toda la sala.

''OIGAN YA SE DETUBO!'' dijo sokka fingiendo preocupacion,zuko ya habia dejado de girar la cabeza como loco,los demas suspiraron de alivio,pero ahora,se habia quedado quieto,no hablaba,no parpadeaba,su vista mirando al vacio,estaba tan quieto que haria ver a una estatua moviendose como gelatina.

''estas bien zuko?'' Pregunto katara con cautela,el no respondio,siguio poniendo en vergüenza a las estatuas.

''no esta respondiendo,hey zuko?,estas bien?'' pregunto toph mientras sacudia una mano frente a el.

''No, el no responde'' termino de decir toph mientras dejaba de sacudir su mano.

''QUE HACEMOS! QUE HACEMOS! QUE HACEMOS! QUE HACEMOS'' gritaba aang,empezando a correr en circulos por la sala otra vez,pero no duro mucho,ya que toph lo golpeo en la cabeza para que se detubiera.

''DEJA DE HECER ESO!,SOLO NOS PONES MAS NERVIOSOS!'' le grito toph a aang,mientras que katara intentaba que zuko saliera de su hipnosis,sokka no poder aguantar mas,estallo en un ataque de risa.

''JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!,HAY DIOS!, ESTO NO TIENE PRECIO!,DEBIERON VER SUS CARAS! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!'' sokka dijo mientras rodaba por el suelo.

''QUE?,TU TUVISTE QUE VER EN ESTO?'' grito katara mientras miraba a sokka.

''QUE LE HICISTE,SOKKA!'' pregunto toph gritando.

''bueno,podria decirles todo mi plan maestro,pero tomaria mucho tiempo para decircelos,asi que dire lo mas importante,puse jugo de cactus en el agua de zuko,por eso esta asi'' dijo sokka mientras sonreia,esto fue suficiente para que las chicas se lanzaran a sokka.

''ESO ES TODO,VEN AQUI'' gritaron ambas chicas mientras seguian a sokka por toda la sala,aang estaba inconciente en el suelo por el golpe que le dio toph,zuko salio de su estado y miro todo la escena.

Katara y toph persiguiendo a sokka que estaba corriendo de un lado a otro,mientras gritaba como loco,diciendo que no tenian sentido del humor,despues miro a aang,que estaba aun estaba inconciente con remolinos en los ojos,por fin decidio decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente para llamar su atencion.

''el oso phoo es mi heroe'' dijo,losdemas detubieron lo que hacian y se le quedaron viendo confundidos,aang recobro sus sentidos y tambien se le quedo mirando.

''eh?,que dijiste? Pregunto sokka,zuko volvio a decir lo que dijo,pero mas fuerte.

''EL OSO PHOO ES MI HEROE!,JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!'' y con eso dicho salto por la ventana y se dirijio a la playa mientras seguia riendo como bob esponja,los chicos salieron de aturdimiento y se dispusieron a seguirlo.

''QUE FUE TODO ESO!'' dijo aang mientras corrian.

''TENEMOS QUE ALCANSARLO!,RAPIDO!'' grito katara tambien corriendo.

''QUIEN DEMONIOS ES EL OSO PHOO!'' pregunto toph,mientras se dirijia hacia la playa,donde zuko se fue.

''JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!,NO TENGO NI IDEA!,PERO FUE MUY GRACIOSO!'' dijo sokka riendose y siguiendo a los demas a buscar a zuko.

''CALLATE!'' le replicaron todos.

Y asi nuestros maestros(y sokka) se fueron corriendo a la playa en busca de zuko,solo esperaban poder atraparlo antes que se pusiera peor,no tienen ni idea,que esto,solo era el comienzo de la locura.

''QUIERO MI TUBIPAPILLA!'',JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!''.como dije,solo el comienzo.

**N/A:por fin, que les guste este faltan palabras,no espor que se me olviden,es por que cada vez que subo el documento siempre le faltan palabras,no se lo que estoy haciendo mal,si pueden ayudarme por favor mandenme un MP,una cosa mas,no estoy seguro si se escribe phoo o pooh...mmmmm...bueno,no importa,de todos modos,hasta la proxima actualizacion,adios!.**


	4. NOTA DE AUTOR

Untitled Document

N/A:hola a todos,lo siento,pero esto no es un capitulo,mas bien,es una nota de autor.

el motivo es que cada vez que subo un documento para el capitulo,siempre le faltan palabras,y sinceramente no se lo que hago mal.

voy a actualizar cuando encuentre una solucion para esto(aunque no tengo ni idea que haré).

si alguien quiere ayudarme por favor mandenme un MP con alguna por ejemplo.

que formato es el mas adecuado.

en que programa es mejor escribir el fic,etc.

bueno eso es todo espero que me puedan ayudar,si aun no logro arreglar ese problema,bueno,tendran que acostumbrarse a que le falten palabras a mi fic.

eso es todo por ahora adios.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: hey hola a todos,de nuevo actualizando,espero que lo disfruten,una cosa mas,zuko es impredecible a causa del jugo de cactus,por lo que puede estar actuando de una manera y despues de otra,un momento puede ser amigos de los chicos y al otro puede considerarlos enemigos,pero como dije es por el jugo de cactus,pero no sera nada grave,solo sera situacines comicas(o almenos lo que yo considere comico XD,cada uno tiene sus gustos,no puedo complacer a todos ).**

**DISCLAIMER: avatar,sus personajes y todo lo que saldra aqui,son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

**00000000000000000000**

''BAJENME DE AQUI!,SE ME ESTA SUBIENDO LA SANGRE A LA CABEZA!'' sokka grito,mientras estaba colgando de un pie atado con un lazo en la cima de un arbol ''o es bajando?,ya saben,por que estoy cabeza abajo'' termino sokka.

''CALLATE SOKKA,QUE TAMBIEN ESTAMOS EN LA MISMA SITUACION!'' reprendio katara.

''uuuugh...me estoy mareando,no aguanto mas...desde cuando todo se volvio borroso y oscuro?'' gemia aang,que se debatia entre la conciencia y la tierra de los sueños y los angelitos.

''CHICOS!,¿DONDE ESTAN!'' gritaba toph,que era la unica en el suelo.

''TOPH!,GRACIAS A AGNI TODOPODEROSO!,AQUI ARRIBA!...tienes comida?''.pregunto sokka,que solo gano que le golpearan en la cabeza con una roca que toph lanzo.

''como rayos llegaron ahi?'' pregunto toph,mientras lanzaba otra roca a sokka,que le estaba gritando que por que lo golpeo.

''pues al que hemos estado siguiendo durante todo el dia,puedes bajarnos? me estoy empezando a marear'' dijo katara debilmente.

''AANG!,NOS SALVAMOS!...aang?...eeeh...si,talvez aang deberia ser el primero que bajes toph'' dijo sokka,mientras miraba a aang,que ya se habia desmayado,con la cabeza roja y con remolinos en los ojos.

y asi toph bajó a sus amigos con su tirra control haciendo subir un monticulo de tierra hasta la altura del arbol,katara y aang(que ya habia despertado) ya estaban abajo solo faltaba sokka,pero cuando toph se disponia a bajarlo el lazo de donde colgaba sokka se rompio,en consecuencia sokka cayó del arbol golpeando ramas mientras lo hacia(otra vez XD).

''uuuugh...esto es casi en déjà vu,solo falta una moneda para que lo sea'' dijo sokka,en ese momento una moneda que salio de quien sabe donde cayó frente a el,sokka solo parpadeo,mientras que los tres maestros estllaron en carcajadas.

''LO DIJE ANTES Y LO DIRE OTRA VEZ!,EL UNIVERSO ME ODIAAA!'' grito sokka,y con eso quedo inconciente en el suelo,soñando en un mundo donde hay mucha,mucha comida y el universo lo ama.

pero,como terminaron sokka,katara y aang en el arbol?,bueno retrosedamos el tiempo para saberlo

**flashback**

cuando los chicos llegaron a la playa,encontraron un desastre total,habia un monton de hoyos por todas partes,estaba tan llenos de ellos que parecia queso suizo,zuko estaba cavando otro.

''EN EL NOMBRE DE LA COMIDA!,¿QUE ES TODO ESTO!'' pregunto gritando sokka,mientras se fue a mirar a uno de los hoyos mas de cerca.

''es una playa llena de hoyos'' respondio aang inocentemente,sokka solo se golpeo la frente con la mano,katara solo se rio en voz baja de la ingenuidad de aang,toph imito la accion de sokka.

''ME REFERIA A!...ah,olvidalo,vamos preguntarle a zuko por que cavo todo estos hoyos'' termino de decir sokka caminando,los demas lo siguieron.

''YOJOJÓ! YOJOJÓ!,UN COFRE DEL TESORO BUSCANDO ESTOY!,YOJOJÓ! YOJOJÓ!,NO VOY A PARAR HASTA QUE SE PONGA EL SOL!,YOJOJÓ YOJOJÓ!...'' zuko cantaba una cancion pirata mientras seguia cavando con una palita de plastico que le quito a un niño,el cual se fue llorando a su mamá,pero dejemos eso para mas adelante.

''jajajajajajaja!,bueno,eso responde a la pregunta'' toph dijo riendose.

''oh!,oh!,oh!,un cofre del tesoro!,te voy ayudar zuko!'' dijo aang entusiasmado sacando otra pala de plastico de quien sabe donde,porque una pala y no su tierra control?,pues por que no quiere llamar la atencion,aang es inocente e ingenuo,pero no un tonto,eso solamente sokka.

''aah!,hola marinero!,claro que puedes ayudarme!,repartiremos el botin entre los dos!,cantemos juntos!'' proclamo zuko,y con eso siguieron cavando.

''ja!,no si yo lo encuentro primero!,y cuando lo haga,NO LO COMPARTIRE CON NADIE!'' grito sokka,dicho eso,comenzo a cavar con sus manos.

''en tus sueños chico boomerang,yo sere la que encuentre el tesoro!'' dijo toph tambien sacando una pala.

''AAAH!,RAPIDO HIJO!,TENEMOS COMPETENCIA!'' dijo zuko freneticamente.

''SI CAPITAN!'' respondio aang,los cuatros comenzaron cavar como locos tratando de encontrar el 'tesoro',katara era la unica que no se unio,por dos razones.

1) se veian ridculos en esa escena,ni loca formaria parte de esa estupidez.

2) es claro que el mencionado 'tesoro' es producto de la(temporalmente) trastornada imaginacion de zuko.

''eeeeeh...chicos?'' comenzo katara,pero no podian oirla ya que estaban cantando esa cancion pirata.

''YOJOJÓ! YOJOJÓ!,UN COFRE DEL TESORO BUSCANDO ESTOY!,YOJOJÓ! YOJOJÓ!,NO VOY A PARAR HASTA QUE SE PONGA EL SOL!'' cantaban los cuatro juntos.

''chicos!''

''YOJOJÓ! YOJOJÓ...!''

''CHICOS!'' grito katara,aang,sokka y toph dejaron lo que hacian y le pusieron atencion,ecepto zuko que siguio cavando y cantando como si nada hubiera pasado.

''ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO!,SE OLVIDAN QUE ZUKO TOMÓ JUGO DE CACTUS Y POR ESO DICE LOCURAS!'' termino katara.

''asi que...no hay ningun tesoro?'' pregunto aang.

''no,no hay ninguno'' katara dijo rotundamente.

''aaaaaaaaaawww...'' dijeron los tres tristemente,zuko ya iba por su hoyo numero veinte(sin contar los anteriores) y no daba señales de parar,eso fue hasta que la madre del niño venia hacia los maestros con una mirada asesina.

_''AAAAAAAHH!,piensa rapido capitan zuko!,si no encuentras a un chivo expiatorio,esa mujer endemoniada te hara saltar por la plancha!''_ penso zuko,mientras miraba freneticamente a todos lados, entonces puso su mirada en los cuatro ''_ja!,uno de estos cuatro sera perfecto,pero cual?'' _con eso empezo a analisarlos a todos.

primero miro a katara ''_mmmm...NO!,ni loco!(que ya lo está por cierto),quiero salir ilezo de esto,y si la inculpo,estoy seguro que lo que me hará sera peor de lo que esta mamá loca tiene pensado hacer'' _penso zuko,su mirada cambio a toph.

_''aaaaah!,lo que katara y la mujer enojada tienen pensado hacer,palidecen con lo que toph hará si la inculpo''._penso zuko. su mirada se dirijio a aang.

_''jajajajajajajajaja!,eso nunca funcionara,aang tiene la apariencia de __**'soy un agelito,nunca haría algo así'**__,ella nunca se lo creera,ni siquiera un bebé,ni squiera sokka-...SOKKA!,el es perfecto jejejejejeje...''_ con eso,zuko se acerco a sokka puso la pala en su mano(sokka ni se dio cuenta) y salto en unos de los hoyos,tratando de salir sin daños del infierno que se desataria.

''BIEN HIJO DE PUTA!,LAMENTARAS HABER ROBADO A MI HIJO!'' grito la mujer,mientras creaba bolas de fuego de sus manos,si,ella es una maestra fuego,por lo que las cosas se pondran interesantes.

''QUE DEMONIOS!,AAAAAAAAAAH!'' sokka grito mientras corria y esquivaba las bolas de fuego,los otros(menos zuko) le dijeron que no era el que le robo a su hijo,pero solo logro que tambien los acusara de complices,por lo que tambien terminaron corriendo esquivando las bolas de fuego,zuko solo se estaba riendo de todo esto y agradeciendo a agni que el estaba seguro,bueno,eso fue hasta el hijo aparecio y le dijo a su madre que ellos no eran que le habian robado.

''ENTONCES QUIEN FUE EL DESGRACIADO QUE TE ROBO!'' grito la madre,el hijo miro por todas partes tratando de localizar al ladron,cuando vio a zuko asomando la cabeza del hoyo(grave error!).

''EL ES!.EL FUE EL QUE ME ROBO MAMI!'' dijo el hijo mientras apuntaba con el dedo para dar enfasis.

''ERES UN SOPLON!'' grito zuko mientras salia del hoyo y se disponia a correr por su vida.

''VEN ACA HIJO DE PERRA!'' grito la madre(que ejemplo de vocabulario le esta dando a su hijo, y luego dicen de donde apredieron esas palabras XD).

''NUNCA!,ES HORA DE MOSTRAR MI TECNICA ULTRASECRETA DE ESCAPE!,ES TAN SECRETA QUE NI SIQUIERA YO SABIA QUE LA TENIA!.JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!'' termino zuko riendose como demente(por que lo esta).

con eso zuko empezo a ser sellos con las manos,los demas se le quedaron viendo con eceptisismo,cuando termino los sellos grito:

''KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!'' con eso dicho zuko empezo a hacer replicas de arena identicas a el a una velocidad inhumana,en total fueron 30 replicas de arena,todos hechas en cinco segundos,algo que solo el jugo de cactus puede hacer posible gente!.

''JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ahora nunca sabran quien es el verdadero,bien chicos!,distraiganlos mienrtras escapo de aqui!,VICTORIA PARA ZUKO!,YO SOY ZUKO!,JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!'' dijo zuko a sus ''clones'' mientras salia pitando del lugar.

''QUE DEMONIOS FUE TODO ESO!'' grito sokka no entendiendo lo que paso.

''estamos igual de confundidos sokka,quiero decir,_kage bunshin no jutsu?_ nunca habia escuchado esa palabra en mi vida,es mas,creo que nunca lo hubiera pensado'' dijo katara.

''zuko puede estar loco y todo eso,pero estas replicas de el,son muy buenas,si no hubiera lo hubiera visto,pensaria que toph las ha hecho'' dijo aang admirando unas de las replicas.

''es cierto,sus replicas son muy buenas...pero no se compararia conmigo'' dijo toph.

''bueno su amiguito pudo haber escapado...ASI QUE ME VOY A DESQUITAR CON USTEDES! LOS VOY A!...eh? a donde se fueron?'' pregunto la madre a su hijo,el solo señalo a la direccion donde se veia a los tres maestros corriendo dejando una nube polvo atras.

''MIERDA!'' maldijo la mujer ''de todos modos,no me dijistes por que te robo la pala hijo'' termino la madre.

''el dijo que estaba buscando un tesoro'' respondio el hijo.

''tesoro,hm,ese tipo esta loco'' dijo la madre mientras miraba los hoyos,cuando de pronto vio algo de madera medio enterrado en el hoyo,como la naturaleza humana es ser curiosos,empezo a desenterrar la cosa,y casi le da un infarto lo que encontro.

''HIJO SOMOS RICOS!,ENCONTRE EL TESORO'' grito la mujer con lagrimas de alegria.

''YAAAAAHOOOOOO'' grito el hijo emocinado,si,un final feliz para la madre e hijo.

**fin del flasback**

''como tu ya sabes toph,despues de correr de la mujer cabreada,nos separamos para continuar a buscar a zuko,pero el dejo ''sorpresas'' para nosotros''. termino katara.

''de todos modos a donde se metio esta vez?'' pregunto toph.

''despues de caer en sus trampas salio de un arbusto,se burlo de nosotros y luego salio corriendo hacia el pueblo,pero no sin antes de-...'' sokka no pudo terminar la frase ya que estallo en ataque risa.

''por que se esta riendo?,que fue lo que hizo antes de huir?'' pregunto toph confundida,katara solo se sonrojo y desvio la mirada a un lado y aang solo se movia incomodamente.

''repito,que fue lo que hizo?'' pregunto toph impaciente.

aang,viendo que sokka estaba en el suelo riendose como si no hubiera mañana y katara demasiado avergonzada para decir algo,tuvo que algo incomodo.

''bueno...antes de escaparse...el...el...practicamente se quito toda la ropa ecepto su ropa interior,luego salio corriendo gritando ''QUE VIVA LA LIBERTAD YOOOOOOOHOOOOO!'' despues de eso,tu nos encontraste'' termino aang,mientras que katara solo se sonrojaba a un mas y sokka se reia mas fuerte.

''jejejejejejejeje..vaya,son momentos como ese,que desearia poder ver,debe haber sido todo un espectaculo,no katara?'' dijo toph en tono de broma.

''CA-CALL-CALLATE!'' grito tartamudeando katara avergonzada,los demas solo se rieron de su reaccion, a lo cual katara les dio una mirada de muerte,que los hizo callar de inmediato.

''dejemos todo esto a un lado,todavia tenemos que bucar a zuko al pueblo,y algo me dice que cuando llegemos,sera un desmadre total'' dijo sokka,los demas estuvieron de acuerdo en su pensamiento.

''bien!,que estamos esperando!,vamos!'' dijo aang mientras corria en direcciopn al pueblo,los demas imitaron su accion y se apresuraron al sitio,como dijo sokka cuando lleguen a lugar,sera un desmadre total.

**N/A: bueno ese todo por el momento,lamento haber tardado mas de lo habitual en actualizar,pero ya saben,bloqueo de autor y todo la cosa,de todos modos,tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo sin mucha tardansa,eso es todo hasta la proxima ADIOS!.**


End file.
